Second point de vue
by seiika
Summary: Arraché encore une fois de son monde, Harry Potter serpentard surnommé le maudit, doit accepter qui il est et ce qu'il est. Mais surtout, accepter le lien qui les unit. Il devra prendre des décisions difficiles, écouter ses instincts et obéir. Harry arrivera-t-il à enfin trouver sa place? Tom/Harry progressif. Fausse prophétie.
1. Prologue

**Et oui je commence une nouvelle histoire, je devrais pas je sais cela aussi. Mais j'était en plein cour et j'ai eu une idée quand j'ai repensé à un épisode de Supernatural donc voila. Pour le temps de parution, je sais pas trop combien de temps je vais mettre entre chaque chapitre. Comme d'hab, evité de regarder les fautes d'orthographes, j'arrive pas à les voir même en relisant. **

**D'ailleurs j'ai eu du mal à écrire le prologue car je m'étais du présent. Je sais pas pourquoi^^ enfin bref le voila: **

**Bonne lecture**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Prologue :<strong>

Les familiers étaient des êtres à part, capable de se transformer à volonter en son animal totem. A la différence des animagis, le familier n'acquièrent ses capacités qu'après s'être lié avec son maître.

C'était plus qu'un sort, dès le premier regard, deux êtres étaient alors liés irrémédiablement par la résonance de leur âme.

Cette liaison étant peu connu sans pour autant être perdu, il n'y avait aucune loi qui régissait ce que le maître et le familier n'avait pas le droit de faire comme ce qu'ils devaient faire l'un envers l'autre. C'était plutôt un accord tactique entre eux qui s'établissait après avoir passé du temps ensemble. Quelque fois, quand les forces en jeu étaient importantes, les choses se faisaient naturellement et généralement, le familier décidait de lui même à suivre son maître.

Étant peu nombreux, une petit communauté avait été crée ce qui leur permettait de se retrouver et de se questionner sur la relation qu'ils entretenaient avec leurs familiers. Au fils des années, des règles avait été établis, la plus importante étant celle qui interdit le maître et le familier d'entretenir une quelconque relation autre que la fusion de leurs âmes. Si on enfreignait cette loi, on était directement exclue de la communauté. Elles étaient une sorte de guide pour les nouveaux et ainsi les aidaient avec leur nouvelle relation qui pouvait être parfois déroutante.

Le maître n'avait en aucun cas le pouvoir de contrôler son familier. Celui-ci étant un humain et un animal à part entière, il ne perdait pas sa conscience après s'être transformé pour la première fois ce qui arrivait généralement dès que le maître et le familier se rencontrait pour la première fois. Cette transformation était une sorte de démonstration et de preuve pour le maître qui ne pouvait pas réfuté son appartenance. Le lien était une connexion entre deux personnes qui leur promettait une fidélité éternelle ainsi que l'assurance de n'être jamais seul. C'était une relation unique qu'enviait beaucoup de sorcier.

Il était écrit dans certain livre, que Dumbeldore avait rencontré son propre familier dans sa jeunesse et qu'il était mort quelque temps plus tard. Les circonstances n'étaient pas connus mais elle n'était sûrement pas naturel. Quelques temps plus tard, Dumbeldore faisait la connaissance de fumseck qui n'était pas son familier mais qui décida de l'accompagner comme pour le consoler de sa perte.

L'histoire des familier étaient racontés à chaque enfant sorcier au moins une fois pour ne pas qu'il panique si jamais cela leur arrivait. Généralement, chaque grand sorcier avait rencontré leur familier durant leur vie. Il fallait savoir que si le familier mourrait, le maître restait en vie ce qui n'était pas le cas dans la situation inverse.

Lily Evans étant une sorcière né de moldue, elle ne connaissait pas cette histoire alors, qu'elle ne fut pas sa surprise quand son fils qu'elle protégeait de ses bras du Seigneur des ténèbres, se transforma en une sorte de lézard ailé qui ressemblait vaguement à un cheval aussi noir que la nuit.

* * *

><p>Merci =) Faudra attendre un peu pour la suite. Bisous<p> 


	2. Chapitre 1: Mon familier

_**Salut ! voici le premier chapitre ou on apprend ce qu'est Harry. J'espère que mon choix vous surprendra. **_

_**Je publie ce chapitre alors que j'avais dans l'intention d'attendre un peu, le temps d'écrire les prochains. Mais bon, j'ai pas pu attendre. **_

_**Info supra important : Je vais faire plaisir à mes lecteurs. Grâce à toutes vos review sur mon demi-deux jambes, j'ai écris le chapitre suivant. Juste pour vous. J'imaginai pas que les review pouvaient avoir un pouvoir aussi fort. Il est fini et je le poste dès que j'ai fait le maximum pour le corriger avec mes maigres aptitudes. **_

_**Info Important : j'ai changé un truc dans le prologue, Harry n'est pas un familier chien loup comme j'avais l'intention de le faire mais en sombral. Voila. **_

_**Bonne lecture. **_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 1 : Un sombral comme familier :<strong>

Dans une maison située dans un petit village, une jeune femme au long cheveux roux berçait son fils de un ans, prénommé Harry, qui s'était réveillé en plein milieu de la nuit. Il pleurait déjà depuis une demi-heure sans discontinuité et rien de ce que la jeune femme avait essayé ne le calmait. Elle commençait petit à petit à désespérer.

Même si elle ne travaillait pas pour pouvoir s'occuper à plein temps de son fils, il n'en était pas moins qu'elle était très fatiguée et que son mari ne faisait rien pour l'aider. Elle ne le jugeait pas, mais dès qu'il rentrait le soir après avoir sûrement combattu des mangemorts, étant un Auror et un des meilleurs, James se jetait misérablement dans leur canapé et n'en bougeait plus jusqu'à ce qu'elle l'appel pour le dîner. Après seulement, il s'occupait un peu de son fils et elle en profitait pour prendre soin d'elle. Malheureusement, cela ne durait jamais longtemps. Comme le lendemain, James devait se lever tôt, il allait se coucher à peine une heur après la fin du dîner et souvent sans elle qui devait encore ranger et laver quelques affaires.

James était donc celui qui ramenait l'argent à la maison, c'est pourquoi elle ne lui en avait jamais voulu, et pourtant elle espérait qu'avec le temps, elle puisse trouver un travail, pourquoi pas à Poudlard, et qu'ainsi elle récupère son indépendance.

En attendant, elle cajolait son fils qui continuait de s'époumoner. N'en pouvant plus, elle s'assit dans une chaise à bascule qui se trouvait entre la fenêtre et le lit. D'un délicat toucher, elle caressa les joues de son enfant. Elles étaient rouges de ses larmes et toutes rondes, cela lui donnait toujours envie de les tripoter. Elle remonta jusqu'à toucher ses doux cheveux noirs pendant que l'autre berçait le petit corps. Après quelques minutes de se traitement, l'enfant commença enfin à se calmer et quand il s'endormit dans ses bras, elle souffla de soulagement. Enfin elle pouvait retourner se coucher.

D'une poussé, elle se leva délicatement du fauteuil dans l'intention de poser son fils dans son lit. Une fois son fils bien installer, elle partit doucement pour ne pas faire craquer le plancher et réveiller le petit. Un pas après l'autre, elle arriva devant la porte qui n'était pas complètement fermé ce qui lui avait permit d'entendre son fils pleurer. Après être enfin sorti, elle marcha jusqu'à sa chambre où elle pouvait entendre son mari ronflé doucement. Alors qu'elle allait s'installer à ces cotés, un bruit d'explosion puis une porte qui craque la fit sursauter et réveilla son mari.

Étant un Auror entraîné, James sut tout de suite qu'ils étaient attaqués et il ne doutait pas de leurs identités. Il espérait juste que leur Maître ne soit pas avec eux, sinon ils étaient morts avant même que quelqu'un puisse venir les sauver.

« Va chercher Harry, et cache toi dans sa chambre. Je vais essayé de les retenir le plus longtemps possible, pendant que toi tu trouves un moyen de t'enfuir et d'aller chercher de l'aide » ordonna-t-il

« Non, je ne te laisse pas seul. » essaya de protester sa femme.

« Fait ce que je te dis Lily. Harry est le plus important d'accord ? »

Elle secoua la tête pour donner son accord. James qui avait récupéré sa baguette sous son oreiller, partit sans attendre se confronter à leurs ennemis. Il descendit rapidement les escaliers sans faire attention au bruit qu'il faisait, bien au contraire. Plus il faisait de bruit, plus cela allait attirer l'ennemi à le suivre et donc à ne pas faire de mal à sa famille.

Arrivé au rez de chaussé, il vit sa porte complètement carbonisé qui pendait lamentablement. L'ennemi pour le moment inconnu, n'était pas en vue. Il se dirigea donc doucement dans le salon et là, il Le vit.

Le seigneur noir dans toute sa puissance. Vêtu dans une cape noir qui flottait d'un vent imaginaire, sûrement du à son pouvoir, son visage était à découvert et James comprenait pourquoi toutes les femmes étaient d'accord pour dire qu'il était magnifique.

Son visage était viril sans pour autant avoir une ossature aussi prononcé que les grecques. Ses cheveux aussi noir que ses yeux, ondulaient légèrement jusqu'à la base de son coup. Et son corps n'était pas non plus en reste. Il avait de large épaule cependant tout en finesse. Et il était grand, très grand. Peut être 10 centimètres de plus que lui où c'était simplement sa peur qui lui donnait cette impression.

Enfouissant ses craintes, il n'attendit pas que Voldemort fasse le premier mouvement et envoya un sortilège informulé directement vers sa cible qui l'annula d'un coup de poignet nonchalant.

« C'est tout ce que peut faire le célèbre James Potter ? On m'avait pourtant affirmer que c'était toi qui avait arrêté le plus de mes hommes cette année. Se serait-il trompé ? Je ne peux me laisser à penser cela quand je te vois en face de moi. » dit il narquoisement, sur de son pouvoir.

« Allez vous faire foutre ! »

James venait de tomber complètement dans le panneau. Il était si simple d'énerver un Griffondor pour qu'il perde ainsi leur concentration. Sa victoire était déjà assuré avant même qu'il ne lance son premier sortilège.

Un combat s'engagea. Bien vite, James remarqua qu'aucun de ses sortilèges n'arrivaient à leurs buts alors que lui avait déjà des plaies sanguinolente. Les sorts pleuvaient dans le salon et cassaient, creusaient, brûlaient tout ce qu'ils touchaient. Même James avait abandonné les sorts blancs pour privilégier des sorts à la limite de la magie noir. Des sorts gris, une sorte de compromis entre la magie blanche et la magie noir.

Un sort inconnu lui faucha les jambes et il tomba sur le ventre, face contre terre au pied du Mage noir qui s'était avancé jusqu'à lui. Serrant les dents, il essaya dans une dernière volonté à se lever mais ses jambes ne lui répondaient plus. Il tenta alors de se mettre assis pour au moins paraître moins misérable. Malheureusement, un sort le contraignit à rester à sa place.

« Bien, bien, bien. Tes veines tentatives étaient assez drôle mais je m'en lasse. Dommage que je doive me dépêcher. J'aurais tellement voulu te torturer jusqu'à ta mort, entendre tes cris réchauffer l'aire, ton sang, la terre et tes membres s'agiter dans tous les sens comme le ver que vous êtes.» Il soupira de résignation comme si on venait de lui retirer son plus précieux jouet sans qu'il ne puisse rien y faire.

Et pourtant, un grand sourire ornait son visage parfait et ses yeux brillaient de satisfaction et de supériorité. En plus de le regarder comme si il était une sous-merde, il prenait plaisir à le voir le visage sur le plancher, incapable de répliquer ni de se défendre.

James su qu'il allait mourir dès que le Lord finit sa tirade. Il n'avait pas peur mais regrettait de ne pas avoir vu sa femme, ni d'avoir tenu son fils une dernière fois avant de mourir. Comme un dernier adieu. Le sortilège le faucha sans douleur et il pria silencieusement pour sa femme et son petit.

Voldemort ne prêta pas attention au corps qu'il enjamba pour se diriger à l'étage. Là où devait se trouver la mère et l'enfant qui devait être sa perte selon une prophétie qu'avait entendu un de ses plus précieux espions.

Il était dommage que celui ci soit amoureux depuis longtemps de la sang de bourbe, il aurait bien aimer lui offrir n'importe qu'elle autre femme pour qu'il puisse ainsi tuer la rousse et ne laisser aucun témoin. Il lui avait promit sous condition qui lui soit redevable qu'il allait l'épargner et le lord ne rompait jamais une promesse, sauf si il était vraiment obligé bien sur.

Rapidement, il atteint le second étage et tomba devant quatre portes. Après un rapide examen, il comprit que celle en face de lui était la chambre du gamin. Il se dirigea donc vers celle-ci et l'ouvrit. Cependant, la porte resta fermé. Il ne prit pas la peine d'essayer de la forcer de sa simple force physique. D'un coup de main qui tenait sa baguette, la porte vola en éclat et projeta tout ce qui s'y trouvait derrière. Un cris de peur féminin l'accompagna.

D'un pas conquérant et sur, il entra dans la chambre et se stoppa directement après l'avoir franchit. Il surplombait la femme qui était tombé à cause du souffle de l'explosion ce qui était absolument jouissif pour lui. Il avait toujours eu soif de dominance depuis qu'il se sentait comme si il n'était rien. En effet, étant enfant, on lui avait vite fait comprendre qu'étant orphelin, il était inférieur aux adultes et même aux autres enfants. Il avait prit un malin plaisir à leur montrer ce qu'il savait faire quelques années plus tards. Heureusement pour eux, il n'avait pu en profiter bien longtemps. A cette époque là, il était inexpérimenté et avait tué trop rapidement ses victimes.

« Donne moi l'enfant et je te laisserai en vie » proposa-t-il. Il doutait fortement qu'elle accepte cependant.

« Jamais ! Tuez moi si vous voulez mais ne touchez pas à mon bébé » supplia-t-elle misérablement, les larmes coulants abondamment sur ses joues pour finir dans son cou.

« Tsss » siffla-t-il tout de même un peu agacé.

« Je ne veux que l'enfant. Pars avant que je ne change d'avis »

« Pitié ! Pas harry ! Pas mon bébé. Ce n'est qu'un enfant ! » cria-t-elle en desserrant légèrement les bras pour pouvoir regarder son fils qui était réveillé et étrangement calme.

Pour la première fois depuis qu'il était rentré dans la chambre, Le lord posa son regard sur le bébé dans son ensemble. Il ne devait pas faire plus de 6 kilos et était à peine âgé de quelques mois. Comment cette enfant pouvait un jour causer sa perte, cela restait un mystère pour lui. Certes, il pouvait sentir son pouvoir qui était beaucoup plus élevé qu'un bébé sorcier commun mais il ne voyait rien qui pouvait s'apprêter à un pouvoir qui pourrait le tuer. Et maintenant qu'il y pensait, c'était ridicule.

Il se laissait dicter ses actes par une vulgaire prophétie, entendu pendant l'entretien d'embauche d'une pseudo-voyante en compagnie de Dumbeldore. Elle pouvait être fausse comme elle pouvait ne pas concerné cette enfant, après tout Snape n'avait entendu que le début de la prophétie.

De plus, il avait une étrange sensation en regardant le corps du gamin dont émanait son pouvoir, comme une sorte de familiarité dans les ondulations de sa magie et dans sa fréquence.

Il prit alors une décision qu'il espérait ne le nuirait pas. Il allait laisser l'enfant et la mère vivre. Et peut être que dans quelques années, il pourrait faire du petit, un de ses plus puissants mangemorts.

Finalement, il quitta des yeux le corps de l'enfant pour s'attarder quelques instants sur son visage. Il ressemblait à tous les bébé qu'il avait pu voir sauf ses yeux, des yeux plus vert que l'herbe qui disparaissaient derrière des paupières roses.

Alors qu'il allait remonter son regard, les yeux du petit se rouvrir et une chose inimaginable se produisit. Le corps de l'enfant se métamorphosa, se fut d'abord sa tête qui se ralonga, puis sa peau qui brunit jusqu'à devenir aussi noir que ses cheveux. Deux ailes déchirèrent ensuite la peau des omoplate du bébé. En tout, la transformation n'avait duré que 4 secondes tellement les changements étaient rapides. Aucun cris n'avait accompagné le processus. Pourtant, le bébé avait eu les os cassé et déplacé.

Maintenant, il ressemblait à un cheval ailé avec la peau sur les os et sans poils. Il chercha dans sa mémoire ce qu'était la créature et déduisit que c'était un bébé sombral, beaucoup plus gros que le bébé qu'il était initialement.

La surprise et le choc se lisait sur le visage de la femme qui n'avait pourtant pas lâché son enfant qui n'en était plus un. Un choc qui n'était pas aussi important que celui du Lord qui connaissait la signification de cette transformation grâce à ses nombreuses lectures.

Cette enfant qui devait mourir en premier lieu, était son familier. L'être qui lui serait à jamais fidèle et qui était magiquement parlant, ce qui se rapprochait le plus de son égal.

La mère aurait du être choqué et dégoutté de cette état de fait pensa le Lord. Et pourtant, elle ne lui avait même pas jeté un regard depuis sa transformation, comme si elle avait oublié sa présence pour contempler son fils.

Il se questionna sur se faite pendant quelques secondes. Puis il se rappela qu'elle était une né de moldue et que même si elle était intelligente, elle n'avait sûrement pas du s'arrêter sur les contes et légendes de se monde contrairement à lui qui voulait tout connaître, et pouvoir ainsi mieux le contrôler.

Ces livres disaient tous la même chose, qu'un maître et son familier étaient liés par leur âme et qu'ils se complétaient parfaitement. Pourtant il ne pouvait y croire. Un enfant ne pouvait être son égal, et qui pouvait affirmer qu'il n'allait jamais le trahir. C'était pas ses foutus bouquins qui pouvaient le lui promettre. Et puis leur relation pourrait être une faiblesse. Il ne pouvait se résoudre à accepter se lien. Jamais il ne pourrait agir comme le devait un maître, enfin se genre de maître. Par contre, il ne doutait pas un seul instant que se familier était le sien. Le sombral le représentait bien.

Les légendes répétaient à qui voulait les croire que les sombrals étaient des être noirs, qui apportaient la mort sur son passage et qui portaient malheur.

Réfléchissant quelques instants,Voldemort ne prit pas de décision attive. Il se contenta de suivre son plan à une exception près, il allait tuer la mère pour ne pas qu'elle révèle ce qu'elle venait de voir. Au diable son espion, ce secret était le plus important.

L'enfant pouvait toujours être un atout dans le futur.. Il devait réfléchir plus longtemps, faire plus de recherche avant de prendre sa décision final. Peut être qu'il allait le lui révéler un jour mais en attendant, il fallait qu'il grandisse. Pour le moment, il lui était inutile.

Sans que la mère ne le voit venir, le Lord lui jeta le sortilège de mort. Son corps tomba en arrière et libéra son enfant de ses bras qui se retrouva sur son ventre. Le lord ne prêta pas non plus attention à se corps là, il avait déjà trop tarder. Les renforts allaient bientôt arriver et il devait être loin à ce moment là. Cependant, il lui restait un problème. Si il avait tuer la mère, c'était pour que personne sache que l'enfant était un sombral. Or il l'était toujours.

Heureusement pour lui et ses plans, l'enfant reprit sa forme initial quand du bruit se fit entendre au rez de chaussé. Après un dernier regard vers son familier, il transplanna à des lieux d'ici.

( tadam ! Fin ! Bisous choupinous )


	3. Chapter 2

**Coucou, je sais que ca fait longtemps.**

**Mais voila j'ai écrit un seul chapitre et je me suis dit que j'allais vous le mettre. **

**Mes autres fanfic sont en pause désoléˆˆ j'ai juste pas envie d'écrire dessus, je fais surtout un blocage avec mon demi deux jambes enfin bref**

**C'est pour ca que je ne vous promet rien, je ne sais pas quand il y aura un autre chapitre. Je vous offre juste celui là ˆˆ bonne journée**

* * *

><p>Chapitre 2 :<p>

Le maudit, l'associable vert et argent, celui qui a survécu, voilà bien des termes qu'on utilisait pour nommer Harry Potter pourtant il n'en avait choisi aucun. Tous ces surnoms découlaient du premier. Depuis l'âge de ses dix mois, Harry était considéré comme maudit depuis que le Lord noir avait tué ses parents en le laissant en vie.

C'était la première fois qu'il épargnait quelqu'un, et tous pensaient que d'une certaine façon, il devait y être mêlé. Les rumeurs les plus folles circulaient, alimentées par la Gazette Du Sorcier. La plus improbable étant celle qui désigne Harry comme le tueur de ses parents, et désignant le Seigneur des ténèbres comme simple victime des circonstances. Autant dire que Harry les considérait tous comme des idiots, c'est pourquoi, il avait fait le choix de ne pas chercher à se faire des amis.

Et il était grandement aidé par ses camarades, qui soit avaient peur de lui et l'évitaient, soit l'insultaient pour s'amuser et l'ignoraient le reste du temps, même dans sa propre maison. Tous le traitaient différemment et ce n'était pas un traitement de faveur loin de là. Même le directeur avait un comportement étrange avec lui, il le faisait venir dans son bureau pour, soit disant l'aider ou prendre le thé, quand celui-ci s'ennuyait. Seul son directeur de maison, Severus Snape, le traitait comme tout le monde, c'est à dire le favorisant pendant ses cours et l'ignorant le reste du temps.

Quoi que quelque fois, il remarquait que son professeur le fixait sans aucune raison quand il pensait qu'il ne le regardait pas. Un phénomène qui s'était intensifié avec les années. Plus le temps passait, plus il avait l'impression que Snape le surveillait comme s'il n'avait rien de mieux à faire, alors que cette année Poudlard accueillait le Tournoi Des Trois Sorciers.

Quand la coupe avait craché les trois noms, Harry était dans la bibliothèque en train de lire un grimoire sur la magie avancée.

Détrompez-vous, Harry n'était pas un rat de bibliothèque. Il les exécrait même. Cependant, pour éviter les ennuyés et pour tromper l'ennuyé, il s'était un jour attardé à la bibliothèque et avait trouvé, ici, un refuge. Outre les livres en abondance, on pouvait trouver un calme certain. Ce temps bien meublé, lui avait permis d'acquérir assez de connaissances pour être au-dessus de la moyenne sans effort.

Il aurait pu être dans les premiers de son année, mais cela ne l'intéressait tout simplement pas et il ne voulait pas attirer l'attention. Poudlard et le monde magique en général n'était qu'un autre refuge contre son abominable famille. Un sursis qui lui rappelait sans cesse qu'à la fin de l'année, il devait y retourner encore et encore. Une boucle sans fin d'espoir et de souffrance qui prendrait fin seulement dans un an, le jour de ses 17 ans.

Ses connaissances, étranges et peu communes, lui avaient permis aussi d'échapper à quelques embuscades des autres maisons et à des menaces de ses disciples. Un Sang-Mêlé à Serpentard, cela faisait tâche. Pourtant, il n'avait jamais cherché les ennuis. Harry avait un jour interrogé ses agresseurs alors qu'il savait qu'il ne pouvait plus s'enfuir où les affronter, et il lui avait dit que son sang et son comportement n'étaient pas apprécié. Il aurait bien voulu savoir quel comportement mais il lui était tombé dessus avant.

Heureusement, cela ne s'était pas souvent reproduit. Il avait rapidement appris les sortilèges de dissimulations en autodidacte, ce qui lui avait permis d'échapper aux ennuis. Seule sa première année s'était finalement très mal passée. La haine entre les enfants était un fléau qui recommençait encore et encore sans fin, à chaque génération, comme une macabre tradition.

Harry n'avait pas non plus cherché à se lier d'amitié avec les élèves venant des autres écoles. Pour ne pas souffrir ou s'épargner la peine d'essayer et d'être déçu, il avait préféré les ignorer et de s'isoler. Plusieurs françaises, alors ignorantes de sa réputation et de son histoire, avaient tenté une approche.

Elles s'étaient vite arrêtées devant son mutisme, et plus encore, après que les autres se soient chargés de leur parler de lui.

Le lendemain du banquet, Harry apprit qui était les Champions dans le journal, Viktor Krum, Fleur Delacour et Cédric Diggory. Cela le laissa de marbre et il passa rapidement à un autre article plus intéressant sur les avancés d'un sortilège quelconque.

Pour la première épreuve, Harry préféra rester dans son dortoir, et profiter du fait que tous étaient dehors à assister à l'épreuve. Il prit une douche et s'allongea dans son lit, sans fermer ses rideaux et sans utiliser sa batterie de sort pour ne pas mourir dans son sommeil. Cela lui fit du bien et lui fit regretter de ne pas pouvoir le faire plus souvent. Depuis toujours, il vénérait le calme et la tranquillité et n'aspirait qu'à une vie normale et simple. Si on enlevait le stress, l'angoisse, l'insécurité, son dortoir et sa salle commune étaient fort agréables et très détendant.

Le lendemain, le professeur Maugrey Fol Oeil, un Auror à la retraite qui avait choisis de venir enseigner la Défense Contre Les Forces Du Mal pendant une année à Poudlard, lui demanda d'attendre pour lui parler seul à seul. Harry en fut surprit, surtout que son professeur ne lui avait encore jamais prêté attention.

Le professeur de Défenses Contre Les Forces Du Mal attaqua dès que le dernier élève passa la porte.

" Ce sera très rapide Monsieur Potter. J'ai remarqué que vous n'avez pas assisté à la première épreuve de la coupe de feu. Y aurait-il une raison particulière dont vous voudriez me parler ?" demanda-t-il d'une voix faussement soucieuse, un peu comme Dumbledore sans le regard pétillant.

"Non Monsieur, rien de particulier. Je ne suis pas intéressé par ce tournoi, voilà tout." lui dit Harry sans nuance dans la voix. L'indifférence non fin était sa meilleure arme.

"Bien. Si ce n'est que cela. Vous pouvez partir."

Harry se retint de lui demander pourquoi ses questions peu communes, et lui fit seulement un hochement de tête à la place, puis se dirigea calmement jusqu'à la porte qui était ouverte. Alors qu'il allait passer la porte, le professeur l'interpella:

"Potter! Je dois en conclure que vous n'allez assister à aucune épreuve?"

"C'est cela monsieur, au revoir " dit-il pour couper court à la conversation.

Les professeurs de Poudlard étaient vraiment étranges, entre un Mangemort haineux Directeur des Serpentards, une veille femme chat qui cachait un cœur doux pour ses Griffons, un demi-nain sympathique, un Géant en guimauve et bien sûr, un vieux Directeur aussi Serpentard que Griffondor à l'esprit dérangé. Poudlard n'avait pas de problème de discrimination dans ses choix de professeurs.

Les mois défilèrent rapidement, ponctués par la deuxième épreuve qui n'intéressa nullement Harry qui le manifesta par son absence. Une épreuve qui avait failli mal finir pour la petite sœur de Fleur Delacour qui avait contracté une pneumonie grave. Heureusement, l'infirmière de Poudlard était plus que compétente et n'avait pas sa langue dans sa poche. Après que la jeune fille soit correctement soignée, Poppy Pomfresh, l'infirmière de l'école Poudlard, était allé voir le Directeur Dumbledore pour lui dire sa manière de penser sur les épreuves trop dangereuses impliquant des enfants de moins de 17 ans.

Pomfresh semblait surprise que le Directeur autorise une telle épreuve ou la vie d'autrui dépendait des champions, contrairement à Harry qui avait percé à jour le Directeur vers le début de sa troisième année. Outre un esprit aiguisé, et une bonté apparente, Dumbledore était un profiteur et manipulateur. Caché derrière le bien de tous, il en profitait pour tirer les ficelles et gagner de l'affection des citoyens manipulables facilement par la presse. Harry l'avait remarqué après une réflexion poussée sur la raison de ses goûters une fois par mois que le Directeur "l'obligeait" à participer en sa présence.

Harry avait aussi espionné une discussion qui parlait de ses capacités intellectuelles et magiques entre le Directeur de Poudlard et son Directeur de maison. Il en avait retenu que Dumbledore craignait son potentiel et qu'il savait pour ses agressions à répétition sans pour autant agir ni maintenant ni dans le futur. Ses raisons étaient obscures et incompréhensibles.

Snape avait essayé d'ouvrir les yeux du Directeur sans succès. Sa froide colère n'avait eu aucun effet. Malgré ses arguments, le Directeur était resté sourd et avait justifié ses actions par le fait qu'il ne voulait pas refaire la même erreur encore une fois.

Harry ne savait pas de quelle erreur il parlait, mais cela n'avait pas trop d'importance comparé au reste. En quelques minutes d'espionnages, il avait plus appris sur les deux personnages qu'en deux ans. Son jugement s'était ravisé, et même s'il n'affichait pas sa gratitude et son indignation, il n'en pensait pas moins chaque jour.

Son esprit s'était ouvert. Les fois où Snape lui demandait de rester en classe pour l'obliger à ranger les bocaux à leur place, ou quand il apparaissait au coin d'un couloir alors qu'il allait rencontrer des camarades Serpentards, il apparaissait clairement comme une aide silencieuse à ses yeux depuis. Ainsi, il ne rechignait plus mentalement à rester un peu plus en classe ou ne s'indignait plus quand Snape lui houspillait dessus sans raison dans les couloirs.

Depuis ce jour, Harry essayait de limiter ses rencontres avec le Directeur et faisait très attention à ce qu'il lui disait quand il ne pouvait pas s'échapper d'un des goûters. Il ne délivrait que des informations vagues sur ces lectures et faisait exprès d'être dans la moyenne des élèves pour ne pas se démarquer. Il ne se doutait pas que si le Directeur avait des doutes, sa vie deviendrait vraiment très compliquée, mais maintenant en sixième année, il avait l'habitude de jouer avec le Directeur et il pouvait un peu plus se relâcher pour ses notes, cela pouvait passer pour normal au vue des examens qui approchaient.

Même s'il n'aimait pas Dumbledore, il ne cautionnait pas ce que son ennemi, Voldemort, faisait pour être au pouvoir. Après son passé avec les Dursley, il ne supportait pas de voir la douleur ou la mort en face. Harry faisait tout pour y échapper, de façon consciente ou non.

Depuis leur rencontre à ses 18 mois, Voldemort n'avait pas arrêté ses massacres. Après quelques années où il s'était concentré sur Poudlard, il avait abandonné et s'occupait depuis 6 ou 5 ans du ministère de la magie qui siégeait dans les sous-sols de Londres, comme les rats.

Il avait plusieurs fois réussi à y entrer et à faire des ravages, emportant de précieuses informations et de vies avec lui. Voldemort avait aussi profité des fêtes de Noël de l'année dernière pour s'introduire à Azkaban, la prison des sorciers gardé par les détraqueurs, et en avait libéré tous ses précieux fidèles dont sa chère Bellatrix Lestrange qui s'était fait capturée pendant qu'elle torturait des moldus. On avait également retrouvé le cadavre de Sirius Black dans son cachot, le parrain du Survivant. Un parrain dont Harry n'avait pas conscience d'avoir et dont il n'aurait de toute façon pas voulu connaître, après avoir appris son implication dans la mort de ses parents. De plus, l'autorité parentale ne l'intéressait pas, loin de là.

La seule chose qu'il regrettait vraiment, c'était de ne pas avoir pu profiter de lui pour s'extraire de sa propre prison. Il s'était éduqué lui-même depuis si longtemps qu'il n'avait besoin de personne pour prendre soin de lui à son avis.

Trois autres mois passèrent sans qu'il n'y ait de perturbation majeure. Le professeur de Défenses Contre Les Forces Du Mal, ne l'avait pas gardé après les cours, ses notes étaient légèrement au-dessus de la moyenne ce qui le satisfaisait plus qu'il ne l'avait imaginé. Néanmoins, le professeur Snape agissait de plus en plus étrangement pendant ses cours, les petits coups d'œil en coin avaient disparu, et Harry ne le rencontrait plus dans les couloirs à des moments inopportuns. Snape agissait comme s'il faisait exprès de l'éviter et de le regarder. Cela pouvait passer comme une attitude normale au vue du caractère lunatique du personnage mais s'en était pas moins perturbant.

Harry aimait les constantes de sa vie, même les agressions étaient devenues habituelles et lui procuraient un malin plaisir à chaque fois qu'il leur échappait.

Le jour de la grande finale qui déterminait qui allait gagner la Coupe De Feu et les 10 000 Gallions qui allaient avec, Harry se promenait dans les couloirs. Il ne restait que quelques jours avant la fin des cours et il n'avait pas hâte de quitter le château comme les autres élèves. Ca seule consolation était qu'il allait passer que deux mois et quelque, en la présence de ses geôliers puisqu'il allait avoir 17 ans, la majorité magique, le 31 juillet de cette année. Il avait prévu de vivre au chaudron baveur ou à un autre des hôtels du côté magique, jusqu'à ce qu'il prenne le Poudlard Express pour sa dernière année. Il aurait besoin de beaucoup d'argent pour ça, et il comptait utiliser toutes ses économies depuis sa première année, où il avait découvert son coffre à la banque des gobelins dont il n'avait pas la clef pour le moment.

Après un énième couloir, Harry rentra littéralement dans quelqu'un.

"Excusez-moi" dit-il de manière automatique. Il leva les yeux et vit que son interlocuteur n'était autre que Maugrey Fol Œil.

" Y'a pas de mal, je vous cherchais" Il avait l'air un peu trop satisfait selon Harry pour que cela soit normal. L'ancien Auror était le genre d'homme bourru et sans tact qui ne souriait jamais, et qui tirait une tronche de trois pieds de long dans toutes les situations, sauf quand il faisait un combat. Là, on pouvait voir un gigantesque sourire sur son visage, même quand il prenait des sorts particulièrement douloureux.

"Vous ne devriez pas être avec les autres professeurs? En train d'acclamer votre Champion?"

"Non, sinon je ne serai pas là Monsieur Potter. Trêve de bavardages, nous ne sommes pas des femmes, suivez-moi. " dit le professeur d'une façon pressée.

Maugrey lui pris le bras devant son silence et le tira à sa suite sèchement. Harry avait du mal à le suivre. Il avait des jambes plus petites que les siennes et que tous les autres de son année d'ailleurs. En plus d'être trop maigre, il était trop petit pour son âge. C'était peut-être son physique fragile qui poussait les gens à l'agresser.

Il ne tenta pas de dégager son bras, la prise était de toute façon trop forte et il avait la désagréable impression d'avoir Vernon Dursley en face de lui, ce qui le paralysait complétement. Des années de soumission ne se perdaient pas comme ça, même si on ne passait que deux mois par an avec ses geôliers. De toute façon, il avait appris qu'il fallait mieux se taire plutôt que de se rebeller. Il pouvait faire avec le manque de relation et la rudesse ainsi que les corvées, mais les bleus et les os cassés étaient plus dur à gérer seul.

Après avoir pris une flopé d'escaliers et être arrivé au premier étage, Harry pris le risque d'exercer une légère résistance sur son bras, et prit la parole.

"J'ai le droit de savoir où nous allons."

"Humpf, tu verras. Avance et tais-toi" lui répondit-il sans se retourner ni lui lâcher le bras. Bien au contraire, il accéléra le pas ce qui obligea Harry à courir et resserra sa prise.

Un mauvais pressentiment monta à la gorge d'Harry. Ils venaient de passer les grandes portes et l'air frais lui fouettait le visage. Il pouvait entendre les hurlements non pas de joie mais de peur des spectateurs et après un rapide coup d'œil en direction du stade de Quidditch, Harry vit les gradins enflammés et la fumée disparaître dans la nuit.

"Qu'est ce qui se passe là-bas ?"

"Le Seigneur Des Ténèbres a profité du monde et de la faible sécurité due à la Coupe De Feu pour venir attaquer Poudlard." récita-t-il.

Un frisson le transperça de la tête aux pieds. Celui qui avait tué ses parents, celui qui l'avait condamné à une vie d'esclave pendant plus de 15 ans, était juste à côté et attaquait le seul endroit où il se sentait assez bien. Il n'était pas fou au point de penser qu'il avait une chance de pouvoir le vaincre, loin de là. Mais il aurait voulu pouvoir l'observer et mettre au point un plan fiable qui garantissait sa survie et la mort de sa Némésis par la même occasion.

" Attendez !" lui cria-t-il. Il tenta bien de tirer sur son bras, mais cela ne changeait rien à part qu'il sentait sa chair être de plus en plus compressée. Il retint ses larmes et un souffle de souffrance, et planta ses pieds dans le sol, entrainant un brusque arrêt de Maugrey.

"Putain ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais le marmot ! On y est presque, m'oblige pas à te lancer un sort !"

En effet, les grilles de Poudlard n'étaient qu'à une centaine de mètres. Harry ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'ils allaient aussi vite, trop prit par ses pensées.

Maugrey ou qui que ce soit, se mit à courir sans en avertir son prisonnier, car Harry l'était à présent. Il fallut tous ses réflexes pour qu'il ne tombe pas dans la boue. Peut-être qu'il aurait dû essayer, pour ainsi ralentir son agresseur, mais il n'arrivait pas à faire marcher son cerveau qui lui avait si bien servit avant.

"Lachez-moi !"

"Tu peux crier autant que tu veux, personne ne va t'entendre. Ils sont tous au terrain de Quidditch à essayer de repousser le Maître ou à fuir, ses couards."

"Le Maître? Vous êtes un Mangemort depuis le début !"

Son impassibilité et son indifférence qui lui servaient habituellement, avaient fait la malle depuis qu'il s'était rendu compte qu'il était prisonnier. Il avait l'habitude des petites frappes mais il n'avait encore jamais été confronté à un adulte malvoyant, Mangemort de surcroit.

"Bravo pour ta formidable déduction."

"C'était vous qui voliez les ingrédients du professeur Snape ! Il parait que le polynectar n'a pas très bon gout !" cracha Harry de manière cynique qui lui valut un coup de poing sur la mâchoire qui lui arracha un cri étouffé de douleur. Sa main libre se posa automatiquement sur la chair blessée et Harry regarda du coin des yeux, derrière ses grandes mèches noirs son kidnappeur reprendre la parole comme si de rien n'était.

"Ah, tu es finalement intelligent ou pas assez peut-être " murmura-t-il pour lui-même en regardant son œuvre sur le visage du marmot. "En tout cas plus qu'en classe. Au fait, tu as eu un Effort Exceptionnel à ton dernier devoir" lui ricana-t-il au visage.

"Pourquoi me kidnapper alors ? Je ne suis ni intelligent, et je n'ai pas de talent particulier pour la magie"

Harry avait bien conscience que personne n'allait venir le sauver. La seule chance de survie qu'il avait, était d'essayer de grappiller du temps et d'obtenir suffisamment d'informations pour bien appréhender la suite des évènements. Sa seule chance était de ne pas paniquer et de réfléchir. Une chose qu'il arrivait à faire de mieux en mieux. Peut-être que le coup lui avait remis les pendules à l'heure ou l'adrénaline.

" J'en sais rien moi, je suis seulement les ordres du Maître. Ce qu'il te veut m'est égale."

Le cœur de Harry fit un bond, et ça nouvelle maitrise de soi se fit presque la malle.

"N'essaye pas de t'échapper ou de hurler, personne ne va venir à ton secours."

Sur ces mots, Maugrey franchit les grilles avec Harry et chercha du regard quelque chose qui n'était visiblement pas encore là. Après un autre rapide coup d'œil avec les hurlements de souffrance et l'odeur de brûler dans l'air, le faux professeur se tourna devant lui et lui prit le visage de sa main libre. Dans un réflexe, Harry essaya de se dégager grâce à ses mains mais n'y parvint pas. L'haleine de l'homme empestait le pourri et une lueur bestiale habitait ses yeux.

"C'est vrai ça, personne ne va venir pour toi, et il n'est pas encore là. Je ne suis pas sensé te faire de mal mais... ce n'est pas du mal si tu apprécies n'est-ce pas? Tu es tellement petit et fin... Hum un délice. Et ces cheveux, aussi noir que la nuit. Et leur longueur donne envie de plonger les mains dedans. Chaque mèche de cheveux mérite d'être caressée et tirée. Ce serait un crime de ne pas en profiter et puis, j'ai bien le droit à une petite compensation pour l'année que je viens de subir." Dit-il de manière rhétorique avec un sourire vicieux qui envoya des frissons d'angoisses dans son corps.

Comprenant ses sous-entendus, des larmes traîtresses coulèrent sans qu'il ne pût les retenir.

Il savait que son physique, limite androgyne, allait lui apporter des ennuis dans le futur, mais à part les railleries de ses camarades, il ne s'était pas imaginé être violé juste à côté de Poudlard, alors que des gens mourraient pas loin. Il ne savait même pas s'il aimait les hommes ou les femmes et les seuls contacts physiques qu'il n'avait jamais eus, étaient pour le faire souffrir.

L'homme resserra sa prise et lâcha son bras pour venir prendre sa nuque. D'une pression, il approcha son visage du sien et malgré ses yeux fermés, il imagina très bien ses lèvres se poser sur les siennes et sa langue essayer de franchir le dernier rempart qu'était ses dents. Il était brutal et sa prise sur lui était douloureuse.

Ses maigres forces ne suffirent pas à le repousser. Et bientôt, sa mâchoire fût ouverte brutalement par la main qui maintenait son visage dans un bruit de gorge animal. La langue fouilla sa bouche et prit plaisir à toucher sa consœur. Ses larmes n'avaient plus de digue. Un torrent coulait de ses joues. Harry ne pouvait rien faire pour empêcher quoi que ce soit et cela liquéfiait tout son corps. Ses jambes tremblaient, son cœur battait trop vite, et son estomac faisait des loopings. Il craignait de ne pas pouvoir retenir sa vessie sous la peur et l'horreur de sa situation.

Le manque d'air le fit paniquer. L'homme se détacha enfin de lui pour prendre une respiration haletante puis, de façon étrangement délicate comparée à la brutalité du baisé, il déposa des baisés papillon sur son visage en commençant par ses yeux. La main qui maintenait son visage migra doucement vers sa gorge puis sur sa poitrine jusqu'à s'échouer sur sa taille. Le bras l'entourait et empêchait tout mouvement de fuite.

Alors qu'il allait reprendre là où il s'était arrêté pour respirer, un craquement fusa dans l'air, surplombant le bruit des pleurs de Harry.

Il ne dérangea aucunement le faux professeur. Trop prit dans ses baisés, il occultait tout le reste sauf les petits pleurs de sa victime qui l'excitaient.

Cependant, l'injonction furieuse lui fit directement reprendre pied et arrêter de lécher le visage de l'élève sans pour autant le lâcher. Il ne fallait pas qu'il s'échappe. Sa punition n'en serra que plus douloureuse.

"Croupton !"

Il était là.

Le Maître du faux professeur était là.

Il était celui qui devait venir le récupérer.

* * *

><p>Je suis désolé pour ceux que ca à choquer et piquer les yeux mais voila j'aime le sadique XD merci à ma béta et amie<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapitre 3 :

" M… Maîîtrre" bégaya Croupton avant de se reprendre fièrement. "J'ai amené le petit Potter comme vous me l'aviez ordonné."

"C'est ce que je vois." Les yeux du mage noir quittèrent son subordonné pour se poser sur le paquet qu'il était venu chercher. Il balaya du regard le garçon et ses yeux se rétrécirent.

Harry ne parvenait pas à dire si c'était de dégout ou autre, la seule chose qu'il savait c'est que le mage n'était pas comme on le décrivait. Certes, sa magie noire était oppressante d'une certaine manière, mais elle était aussi surtout très attirante par sa puissance et sa nature. Son corps était svelte et en forme de V, son visage était froid, sans expression particulière, et ses yeux rouges, effrayants mais fascinants, attiraient le regard comme un moustique par la lumière.

Il comprenait enfin pourquoi des personnes qui paraissaient saines d'esprit pouvaient être corrompues d'un simple regard. Le tout le rendrait très beau et très dangereux. D'une manière étrange, il ne lui aspirait pas la terreur qui lui collait à la peau depuis des années, juste une certaine angoisse et peur. Ce n'était pas pour autant, qu'il ne restait pas prudent en sa présence, bien au contraire. Il savait que l'apparence était trompeuse, dans la plupart des cas tout du moins. Il en était le parfait exemple.

Petit depuis toujours (un mètre soixante-six), frêle, fragile, le visage ovale avec une mâchoire bien définie, les lèvres définies et rouges, des yeux verts époustouflants, cachés derrière des lunettes rondes basiques, et des cheveux lisses aux épaules qui partaient en épi sur les pointes, ce qui le rendait un peu androgyne. Harry n'était pourtant pas porté sur l'apparence. Il ne prêtait guère attention aux vêtements et autres disciplines qui auraient pu le rendre irrésistible, pourtant il avait une grâce naturelle et une beauté froide qui le rendait attirant. Cela lui avait valu des remarques désagréables, qu'il arrivait facilement à ignorer.

"Je vois aussi que tu n'as pas respecté tous mes ordres." fît-il remarquer de manière beaucoup plus froide, ce qui amena un vent glacial surement influencé par la magie de l'homme qui s'était densifiée. Il avança jusqu'à être à 50 centimètres de son Mangemort, juste assez pour le toucher du bout des doigts.

"Ne t'avais-je pas ordonné de ne pas lui faire de mal ?"

Ces mots rassurèrent légèrement Harry qui savait maintenant que le Lord n'en avait pas après sa vie. Il devait lui être d'une quelconque utilité et il n'était pas là pour finir ce qu'il avait commencé des années plus tôt. Leur discussion lui permit de reprendre son souffle et de faire redescendre sa panique à un niveau gérable. Le Lord ne paraissait pas content de ce qu'il avait interrompu.

Les yeux du Lord se firent plus perçants et ne lâchèrent plus ceux de son interlocuteur qui ne clignait plus des yeux non plus. Après quelques secondes, une grimace de douleur barra le visage de celui qui le maintenait. Sous la douleur, il resserra sa poigne. Au début cela fut supportable, jusqu'à ce que le Mangemort ait poussé un faible cri de souffrance et lui ait broyé le bras.

Son propre cri de souffrance fit ciller le Mage noir qui libéra son emprise sur le faux Fol Œil qui s'écrasa sur ses genoux, en gémissant pitoyablement. La prise sur le bras de Harry était maintenant libre, mais avant même de pouvoir envisager de s'enfuir, une autre main lui saisit le même bras et le tira en avant vers un corps. Une autre main lui prit l'épaule opposée et le retourna.

Harry n'avait rien vu venir et ne réagit pas quand il sentit un corps contre son dos et les mains saisissant ses épaules fermement. Il ouvrit les yeux et prit conscience qui le tenait. De manière inconsciente, son corps se raidit. Pourtant Harry ne bougea pas et regarda droit devant lui, le Mangemort s'était relevé en chancelant et en s'excusant inlassablement dans une litanie.

Son attitude surprit légèrement le Mage noir qui s'attendait à ce que le gamin veuille s'échapper de manière idiote et inconsciente. Apparemment, il avait sous-estimé l'intelligence ou l'instinct de survie du garçon. Le Lord l'avait suivi depuis qu'il était rentré à Poudlard, grâce à ses espions. Il avait appris qu'il avait été choisi à Serpentard ce qui l'avait surpris, aux vus de sa parenté. Puis au fil des années, il avait été déçu. Le gamin, son familier qui était censé être complémentaire avec lui, était un petit homme sans talent et sans charisme, qui attirait les ennuies sans se défendre. Cela l'avait vexé et même fait douter de toutes les informations qu'il avait recueilli des livres sur les familiers et leurs maitres.

" Arrête tes jérémiades. Elles ne servent à rien et ne font que m'agacer. Tu mérites une punition. Je n'ai malheureusement pas le temps pour t'infliger ce que tu mérites."

"Merci maître, je vous servirai jusqu'à..."

"Viens-tu de m'interrompre misérable cloporte insignifiant en plus de ton incompétence manifeste pour suivre de simples ordres ?"

Cette fois ce ne fut pas seulement le froid qui se manifesta, le vent ébouriffa les vêtements et faillit faire tomber le Mangemort qui reprenait son apparence première et ne tenait plus trop sur ses jambes. Les mains qui maintenaient Harry se resserrèrent de manière douloureuse, sans pour autant qu'il n'exprime sa douleur. Ce qui se jouait devant lui était important. De plus, la magie qui s'infiltrait en lui le déstabilisait suffisamment pour qu'il occulte la douleur facilement. Il lui procurait des sentiments qui n'étaient pas les siens, il en était sûr. Il ne savait pas de qui ils venaient, ou il ne voulait pas le croire, et ne comprenait pas pourquoi il pouvait ressentir ça.

La magie pesait sur lui puis s'infiltrait en lui sans lui faire courber l'échine comme le Mangemort. Maintenant qu'il voyait son visage, il se rappelait du nom qu'avait prononcé le Lord : Croupton. Le Mangemort ressemblait énormément à son père.

" Je n'ai pas le temps pour te remettre à ta place. Néanmoins, Tu as accompli ta mission. Je serais plus clément." dit-il tellement calmement que cela en devenait suspicieux.

Le Mangemort, croyant qu'il était pardonné et même félicité par son maître, se redressa de toute sa hauteur et mourut le sourire aux lèvres alors qu'un sortilège vert le traversait. Il n'avait pas vu son maître prendre sa baguette et lui lancer le sortilège de mort. De même, Harry fut surprit et sursauta quand il vit le sortilège partir en une seconde et toucher le Mangemort. Certes, il avait entendu le son de voix étrange mais il ne pensait pas qu'il allait réagir ainsi.

Lord Voldemort était invaincu depuis tant d'années, ce n'était pas pour rien. « Je vais mourir. » furent les mots que Harry se répéta. Il allait mourir sans avoir rien fait de sa vie. Il allait mourir alors que son premier baisé avait été volé et après avoir subi une tentative de viol. Il aurait préféré partir à l'âge de quelques mois, quand il ne savait pas ce que la magie représentait ni quand il avait tant d'espoir dans le futur. Au moins, il allait avoir la paix, sans la guerre, un monde qu'il avait toujours voulut.

"Bien." susurra-t-il savoureusement. Harry n'osa pas relever la tête pour voir le Seigneur Des Ténèbres. Il n'était pas un Gryffondor et le courage n'était pas son fort. Il préférait esquiver dans l'ombre que vivre dans la lumière. La mort étant la mort, cela ne changeait rien pour lui s'il ne la regardait pas dans les yeux.

Ce ne fut pas la mort qui l'emmena, mais le Lord qui les fit transplaner dans un sourire hautement satisfait en voyant Dumbledore et sa clique arriver au loin.

Quand ses pieds touchèrent terre, Harry resta sur ses deux jambes grâce aux mains sur ses épaules qui le maintenaient immobile. Il aurait pu s'en échapper et faire une tentative d'évasion, mais cela aurait voulu dire qu'il devait faire marcher ses jambes seules, et que sa peur ne le paralysait pas. Certes, il avait réussi à reprendre le contrôle de son visage pour adopter son masque d'indifférence. Cependant, il suffisait de voir son corps crispé et ses yeux écarquillées pour savoir qu'il en était toute autrement.

Bien sûr, Voldemort n'en avait pas besoin. Tout d'abord, il pouvait le sentir par sa magie qui résidait toujours un peu dans le gamin, ou plutôt son familier, il fallait vraiment qu'il s'habitue à l'appeler ainsi, et l'occlumancie de son familier n'était pas optimal surtout pour lui, qui était un maître en légilimancie.

Sans un mot échangé, le Seigneur Des Ténèbres ôta une de ses mains et poussa le gamin devant lui avec l'autre, tout en le maintenant dans sa poigne. Petit à petit, la marche le détendit suffisamment pour qu'il prenne conscience de son environnement.

Ils étaient sur une colline, ou plutôt il pensait qu'ils étaient dessus puisque le brouillard omniprésent autour d'eux l'empêchait de voir au-delà de 10 mètres. Il ne l'empêchait pas de marcher, il pouvait voir ses pieds et une plante quelconque à quelque pas d'eux, cependant, il ne pouvait pas voir leur destination, ce qui devait être le but. Après une descente qui confirma son intuition, les plaines aux hautes herbes laissèrent place à une forêt noire et dense. Elle aurait pu l'oppresser s'il était seul. Néanmoins, de façon étrange, la présence du Lord écartait ses sensations. Pas celles qui le concernaient, mais celles qui venaient de l'extérieur. Peut-être était-ce dut à son pouvoir qui écrasait les autres dangers, ou tout simplement lui, mais Harry en doutait.

On ne pouvait pas se sentir un minimum en sécurité avec le Seigneur Des Ténèbres, sauf un fou ou Bellatrix Lestrange qui était surement folle, même ses propres disciples avaient peur de lui et étaient toujours prudents à ses côtés. Ces informations pouvaient être fausses bien évidement, mais les récits dans les livres d'histoires et dans les journaux étaient tous d'accord sur ce point, les Mangemorts risquaient autant leur vie avec les Aurors qu'avec leur maître.

Ils avaient dut marcher pendant une trentaine de minutes avant que le brouillard s'ouvre devant eux et dévoile un château de type médiéval sans aucune décoration. Tout était pensé pour subir un siège et sans protéger. Ce n'était pas un château impressionnant par sa devanture mais plutôt par sa taille et sa hauteur. C'était le plus haut château qu'il n'avait jamais vu. Ce n'était pas une information si pertinente puisqu'il avait quitté le monde moldu pour le monde magique à ses onze ans, avant d'avoir pu étudier les châteaux. Ce qui était sûr, c'est qu'il devait être plus haut que Poudlard ou au moins égal.

Par contre, les tours n'étaient pas pointues et là où Poudlard vous émerveillait, ce château, lui, inspirait un sentiment d'inutilité. Harry avait l'impression de n'être qu'une fourmi. Un sentiment que Voldemort ne devait pas sentir, puisqu'au lieu de se crisper comme Harry à l'approche des grandes portes, son dos se redressait et son humeur s'allégeait. Ne lui demandez pas comment il pouvait le savoir alors qu'il était toujours dos à lui.

"Entre." ordonna l'homme derrière Harry.

De la main de l'épaule qui n'était pas tenue, il poussa les portes comme si elles étaient aussi légères qu'une plume.

"Hum."

Ce son interpela Harry qui osa jeter un coup d'œil derrière son épaule pour voir le Lord les sourcils légèrement froncés. Peut-être que les portes n'étaient pas sensées pouvoir s'ouvrir à son touché. Cela pourrait être un bon moyen de s'échapper, s'il arrivait à sortir de sa future cellule puisqu'il savait maintenant qu'il n'allait pas mourir tout de suite.

Malheureusement pour son plan, le Lord capta son regard et changea d'expression en une colère froide. Peut-être aurait-il mieux fait de ne plus le regarder dans les yeux quand il programmait un plan d'évasion.

"Ne pense même pas pouvoir t'échapper petit serpent." commença-t-il sans une once de chaleur dans la voix. D'une pression de main douloureuse, il le poussa à l'intérieur du château qui était aussi gris et peu décoré que son extérieur et le conduisit dans des escaliers de pierres blanches/grises assez jolies comparés au reste. ''Tu ne sortiras pas de ce château sans moi. Tu as pu rentrer, mais qui te dit que tu peux en sortir de la même façon ?"

L'information s'imprima dans sa mémoire, Harry pouvait entrer mais pas sortir sans le Lord. Il pouvait toujours mentir pour l'empêcher de tenter de s'échapper, mais après s'être fait prendre en plein complot, il n'avait aucune chance de pouvoir le faire seul. Peut-être que la porte ne s'ouvrait pas de l'intérieur, mais si un Mangemort l'ouvrait de l'extérieur, il pouvait très bien se faufiler pendant ce temps.

Cette fois-ci, il prit bien attention à ce que ses barrières d'occlumancie protègent son plan ou plutôt son début de plan. Certes, elle était faible puisqu'il n'avait jamais pu s'entraîner avec quelqu'un d'autre, mais c'était mieux que rien, surtout s'il allait être en contact avec le Lord.

Après quelques étages, cinq s'il avait bien compté. Ils prirent à gauche dans un couloir beaucoup plus coloré et décoré que le peu qu'il avait vu. Des tableaux moldus et sorciers ornaient les murs. Ils étaient tous endormis sauf un qui avait un drap qui le recouvrait totalement.

Voldemort s'arrêta finalement devant une porte simple mais très bien protégée, il fallut plus d'une vingtaine de sorts, qui lui permirent de regagner son stress et sa peur, pour ouvrir la porte sur un studio somptueux qui puait le luxe. Il aurait été dans son état normal, il aurait reniflé devant tant de richesses inutiles. Pourtant cela le réconforta quelque peu de savoir qu'ils n'étaient pas descendu dans les cachots. Néanmoins, cela lui apporta encore plus de questions sur sa présence ici et son avenir.

Une partie de la pièce était un bureau avec une cheminée et trois fauteuils et l'autre était une grande chambre avec un grand lit à baldaquin dont les rideaux étaient noir encre. D'ailleurs, le noir était la couleur prédominante dans le mobilier à part pour le bureau et le lit qui étaient marron foncé. Cela aurait pu paraître sinistre et pourtant c'était très bien dosé.

Harry n'eut pas le temps d'observer plus puisqu'il était dirigé vers un mur nu. Il ne put restreindre sa peur et sa curiosité mélangées et demanda:

"Où allons-nous ?"

Cela eut le mérite de surprendre le Lord qui entendait la voix de son familier pour la première fois. Elle n'était pas si horripilante qu'il le pensait. Il ne supportait pas les voix de ses Mangemorts mais celle-ci ne le dérangeait pas. C'était reposant.

" Tu verras. Ne parle pas, tu t'en es très bien sortit jusqu'à maintenant. Ne commence pas à m'agacer si tu ne veux pas en cuire comme notre très cher ami Croupton." le menaça le Lord faussement.

Cependant, cela Harry ne le savait pas et ça marchait. La menace n'était pas si nécessaire pourtant. Harry n'était pas du genre à parler pour ne rien dire ou à ne pas se taire quand on le lui demandait. On pourrait même penser qu'il parlait moins que Voldemort en privé, ce qui était relativement dur. Certes, Voldemort aimait faire son spectacle devant les autres, cela le gratifiait, mais en privé, il ne voyait pas l'intérêt de parler. Ils avaient au moins un point en commun parmi toutes leurs différences. Parce que s'ils étaient complémentaires, c'est qu'il devait être relativement différent au fond.

D'une pression de la main du Lord, le mur se découpa silencieusement puis se recula jusqu'à disparaitre sur le côté. Il laissa place à une minuscule pièce contenant un lit simple avec des couvertures noires et une autre porte qu'il pouvait aisément deviner être une salle d'eau.

Le Lord le poussa à l'intérieur et le fit s'assoir sur le lit. Quand la main, qui tenait auparavant son épaule, la quitta, son corps eut un brusque sursaut avant de se détendre légèrement. Il put alors sentir ses muscles se détendre et lui faire un peu mal. Avant qu'il n'ait pu s'en rendre compte, la porte avait disparue et le Lord avec.

Sans un mot.

Sans une explication.

Avec pour seule indication qu'il avait pensé à lui avant de partir, les torches magiquement allumées et le plateau de nourriture qui ne pourrirait et ne se refroidirait pas.


End file.
